The Countdown of Death
by Reika G Nirwana
Summary: Rin adalah gadis yang bersemangat dan selalu ceria. Baginya hidupnya sangat lengkap dengan kehadiran saudara-saudara kandungnya, dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Walaupun ada yang sedikit aneh dengan sikap orang tuanya Rin tidak menghiraukannya. Tetapi apa daya, hidup Rin tinggal sedikit lagi./rencana pesta dansa!/ ch.3 update
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : The Countdown of Death

Author : Reika G Nirwana

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/Drama

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saya, saya hanya yang punya cerita ini

Warning(s):

OOC, gaje, typo, alur kecepetan dll

Summary:

Rin adalah gadis yang bersemangat dan selalu ceria. Baginya hidupnya sangat lengkap dengan kehadiran saudara-saudara kandungnya, dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Walaupun ada yang sedikit aneh dengan sikap orang tuanya Rin tidak menghiraukannya. Tetapi apa daya, hidup Rin tinggal sedikit lagi.

**_Hope you like it ;)_**

**Rin POV**

* * *

Hai, selamat pagi semua. Hari ini hari pertamaku duduk dibangku kelas 1 di Voca High School, aku senang sekali bisa memasuki sekolah termegah di Jepang. Oh ya aku lupa memperkenalkan namaku. Aku Kagamine Rin, aku juga punya saudara kembar tapi sayangnya dia itu laki-laki. Aku juga punya kakak laki-laki, entah kenapa mereka sangat menyayangiku lebih dari orang tua ku sendiri.

_**Tok Tok**_

"Rin, cepatlah ini hari pertama kita jangan sampai kita terlambat. Aku tunggu di ruang makan." ah iya, itu saudara kembarku namanya Kagamine Len. Tidak sopan sekali dia teriak-teriak dari depan kamar.

"iya iya sebentar" dari pada Len tambah marah lebih baik aku segera menyusulnya.

Dan benar saja, sesampainya aku di bawah –meja makannya ada dilantai 1- anggota keluarga yang lain sudah menunggu. Memangnya aku sesiang ini ya?

"kau lelet rin" ucap kak kaito dengan nada mengejek.

"ah sialan kau kak" sahutku begitu saja. Entah kenapa wajah ayah dan ibu sepertinya tidak suka dengan kehadiranku. Ini bukan yang pertama, tp memang selalu berwajah begitu sih hehe.

"ayo cepat sarapan dan berangkat!" kata len dengan nada sedikit kesal.

_**-skip, sesampainya di sekolah-**_

Aduh, kenapa kepala ku ini? Ayo Rin! Kau harus semangat ini hari pertama mu.

"baiklah, sampai sini dulu aku mengantar kalian, aku harus masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan osis ku." Ucap kak kaito sambil mengelus rambutku. Kakak ku yang satu ini benar-benar hobi mengelus rambutku hihi.

"semoga satu kelas lagi dengan Meiko-senpai ya kak" haha kali ini aku benar-benar dengan nada mengejek.

"haha semoga saja Rin. Baiklah aku duluan ke kelas 3 ya, jaa~" sambil melambaikan tangannya kak kaito pun menghilang dari pandangan.

"oi rin! Ayo masuk" ajak len sembari menarik tangan ku. Ta-tapi tunggu dulu! Rasanya kepalaku benar benar sakit. Penglihatan ku… ugh

"Rin? Kau tidak apa-apa?" suara len membuyarkan semuanya. Entah kenapa semua yang kurasakan menghilang.

"daijobu len" seulas senyum tersungging di wajahku

_**-skip-**_

Syukurlah ternyata aku sekelas dengan sahabat-sahabatku. Ada Gumi, Neru, dan Miku sahabatku sejak SD, daan yang paling menyenangkan adalah satu kelas dengan Len. Semoga tahun ini akan menyenangkan.

"Rinny.!" Teriak Gumi, Neru, Miku secara bersamaan seperti paduan suara. Mereka menghampiri meja yang ku duduki dengan len, di pojok belakang.

"apa? Kalian bisa membuat telingaku sakit." Jawab ku asal-asalan sih.

"tidak apa-apa. Nee Rin, kau sedang diet?" e-eh? Pertanyaan dari Neru cukup mengagetkan.

"iya, resepnya apa sampai kau kurus banget seperti ini?" lanjut Miku sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaan dari Neru.

"aku? Diet? Tidak kok." Jawabku dengan sejujur-jujurnya, karena memang aku tidak diet kan? Seketika Len pun melirik ke arahku.

"kau terlihat kurus Rin" ucap Gumi.

"iya, kau diet rin?" entah apa yang membuat len melanjutkan kalimat gumi.

"aku tidak diet. Kau tau sendiri kan len? Akhir-ahir ini makan ku lumayan banyak" jawabku menjelaskan.

"yakin?" tanya Miku

"yakin 100% demi jeruk-jeruk california" ucapku sambil mengacungkan tanda V dari kedua tangan ku.

Kami pun melanjutkan perbincangan kami. Kenapa ya? Padahal ini pembicaraan ringan tetapi rasanya aku lelah sekali. Apa karena semalam aku insom ya?

**Len POV**

* * *

Ah, ini anak kenapa lagi? Mukanya pucat sekali. Apa aku harus membawanya ke dokter? Tapi aku yakin Rin akan memarahi ku jika aku berlebihan. Tuhan lindungilah Rin.

_**-skip, jam istirahat-**_

"mau ke kantin?"tanya ku pada Rin.

"ah tentu saja." Jawab Rin sambil memegang lengan ku. Aku benar-benar sayang kepada anak ini.

"wajahmu pucat rin. Pasti ada yang kau sembunyikan dari ku" tanya ku sambil berjalan menuju kantin bersama Rin.

"tidak kok len. Kau tau kan aku selalu cerita semuanya kepadamu." Sekarang kau benar benar membuatku khawatir rin.

"bohong!"

"tidak"

"bohong!"

"tidak shota!"

"bohong!... eh tunggu. Kau panggil aku apa tadi?"

"shota. Hehe maaf len"

"dasar kau ini, huft. mau pesan apa? Biar aku yang belikan, kau cari tempat duduk saja." Walaupun dia memanggilku shota, tetap saja aku baik dengannya. Karena wajahnya yang pucat itu, tidak mungkin aku akan membiarkan dia berdesak-desakan di kantin kan?

"aku… pesan… ah jus jeruk dan roti isi jeruk saja" jawab Rin sambil tersenyum manis. Walaupun wajahnya pucat dia tetap manis.

"baiklah. Tunggu di sini Hime-sama" ucapku sambil memasang senyum ala PB haha.

"dasar len!" teriak Rin

Ah berdesak-desakan memang tidak enak ya. Untung aku cepat mendapat pesanan Rin dan makanan untuk ku sendiri.

_**BRUK.!**_

**Normal POV**

* * *

_**BRUK.!**_

Seketika, terdengar suara orang jatuh dari kantin. Orang orang tengah menggerombolinya. Karena sejak dari tadi Len tidak menemukan dimana Rin duduk akhirnya Len memutuskan untuk melihat kerumunan di tengah kantin, barangkali Rin ada disana? Dan benar dugaan Len.

.

.

.

**TBC~**

Author : Ah gomen ne minna, kalau ceritanya terlalu pendek =ww=

Rin : ah cerita apaan tuh? terlalu bertele-tele

Len : setuju-setuju!

Author : kurang ajar kalian *bakar jeruk dan semua pisang*

Rin & Len : huweeeeee T_T

Author , Rin & Len : ne minna~ minta review nya ya :3


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Waah! Makasih yang udah review. Ternyata cukup lama saya meninggalkan fic ini, karena saya sibuk. Oh saya juga lupa itu genre nya salah maklum ini fic pertama saya =ww=V

Rin : dasar author gak teliti amat

Author : Gomen ne u.u

Len : kelamaan langsung baca disclaimer aja sana!

Author : iya iya berisik .

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saya, saya hanya yang punya cerita ini. (kalau saya yang punya vocaloid nama Rin saya ganti nama author XD #plak)**

_**Hope you like it ;)**_

**Normal POV**

* * *

_**BRUK.!**_

Seketika, terdengar suara orang jatuh dari kantin. Orang orang tengah menggerombolinya. Karena sejak dari tadi Len tidak menemukan dimana Rin duduk akhirnya Len memutuskan untuk melihat kerumunan di tengah kantin, barangkali Rin ada disana? Dan benar dugaan Len.

"RIIIIIN…!" teriak Len begitu mengetahui bahwa yang terjatuh adalah Rin. dengan segera Len mengangkat Rin dan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan. Sesampainya di ruang kesehatan, disana berdiri seorang guru yang langsung menghampiri Len.

"Kiyoteru sensei! Tolong Rin sensei"

"baiklah, segera bawa masuk" jawab guru tersebut yang memiliki nama Kiyoteru.

"tunggu diluar sebentar, saya akan memeriksanya" lanjut Kiyoteru sensei. Tak perlu menunggu lama Len langsung keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Di luar ruangan nampak adanya Miku, Gumi dan Neru yang memasang wajah khawatir.

"Len. Bagaimana keadaan Rin?" ucap Miku

"iya. Kudengar dia jatuh? Kau itu bagaimana sih tidak bisa menjaga Rin" lanjut Neru dengan nada yang sedikit marah

"hei jangan salahkan aku! Aku tadi sedang membelikan makanan untuk Rin, dan setelah aku kembali Rin sudah dalam keadaan pingsan" jawab Len

_**Krieet…**_

"ah sensei. Bagaimana keadaan Rin?" tanya Len. Tanpa menunggu jawaban sensei, Gumi langsung memasuki ruang kesehatan untuk melihat keadaan Rin dilanjut Miku dan Neru.

"lebih baik diperiksakan ke Rumah sakit saja, takutnya akan bertambah parah penyakitnya" ucap sensei

"sudahkah kau mengabari kakak mu tentang Rin yang jatuh?" lanjut sensei. Benar juga, Len bahkan lupa memberitahu kakaknya kalau Rin jatuh pingsan.

"baiklah sensei, terimakasih atas nasehatnya,setelah pulang sekolah saya akan membawa Rin ke Rumah Sakit untuk diperiksa"

"yah, begitu lebih baik. Saya tinggal dulu, dan untuk Rin dia sudah sadar sebaiknya dia tidak mengikuti 2 jam pelajaran. Dia butuh istirahat, nanti saya akan mengizinkan pada wali kelasmu" sensei pun meninggalkan Len. Bel sekolah pun berbunyi tanda bahwa waktu istirahat habis. Segera Len masuk keruang kesehatan.

**Len POV**

* * *

Aku pun segera memasuki ruangan, terdapat Rin yang sedang terduduk di atas kasur, dan Miku Gumi Neru yang berada disekelilingnya.

"hei, sudah bel masuk. Sebaiknya kembali ke kelas, dan untuk Rin sensei bilang kau harus istirahat terlebih dahulu disini" ucapku langsung menghampiri mereka.

"ah mungkin memang lebih baik kau istirahat dulu Rin. kami pergi dulu ya, dan segera lah pulih" ucap Miku sembari pergi.

"ya. Terima kasih teman-teman" jawab Rin. aku pun segera mendekati Rin, duduk dipinggir kasurnya. Kami berdua pun masih tinggal di dalam Ruang Kesehatan –aku dan Rin-

"oi kepala jeruk. Bagaimana keadaan mu?" ucapku sambil menahan tawa. Dan benar saja, Rin tidak suka kupanggil dengan sebutan itu, ia langsung menggembungkan sebelah pipinya. Benar-benar manis.

"jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu **SHOTA**. Lagi pula aku baik-baik saja" jawab Rin dengan menekankan kata shota. Uh aku tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu, baiklah kali ini aku akan mengabaikan toh karena aku dia mengejek ku kan?

"kalau kau baik-baik saja, kenapa kau sampai jatuh pingsan? Di depan banyak orang pula" tanyaku.

"entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti" jawabnya dengan enteng, padahal semua mengkhawatirkan mu, kau malah seenaknya menjawab.

"setelah pulang sekolah, kita pergi ke Rumah Sakit untuk memeriksa mu"

"tidak mau"

"kenapa?"

"Len, aku benci Rumah Sakit baunya tidak enak"

"tapi ini harus, atau keadaan mu akan bertambah buruk" ucapku dengan nada sedikit memerintah.

.

.

.

HENING

"kenapa diam?" tanyaku memecah keheningan

"ah tidak apa-apa, hanya saja tadi kepala ku sedikit pusing. Ngomong ngomong kau tidak kembali ke kelas?"

"tidak, aku akan disini menemani mu, tak mungkin aku meninggalkan mu dalam kondisi kau sakit seperti ini" jawabku sambil berbalik untuk mengambil teh disamping kasur Rin. GREEB.!

"ah terimakasih Len~" tiba-tiba Rin memeluku dari belakang dan mengucapkan dengan nada manja. Aku pun blushing seketika. Untungnya Rin tidak menyadarinya.

"iya iya, ini teh mu. Aku akan mengirim email ke kak Kaito dulu karena tadi aku lupa mengabarinya kalau kau jatuh pingsan"

"um. Baiklah" jawab Rin, aku pun segera mengambil tempat duduk dan memposisikan nya menghadap ke kasur Rin.

**To : ba_kaito**

**From : banana_len**

**Subject : Rin jatuh**

**Oi kak, maaf telat mengabari mu. Tapi tadi Rin jatuh di kantin dan sekarang keadaannya baik-baik saja. Kata Kiyoteru sensei, setelah ini kita harus membawanya ke Rumah Sakit.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Send…**_

"Len jangan melebih lebihkan sampai aku harus dibawa ke Rumah sakit" ucap Rin sambil menaruh gelasnya di meja.

"tapi kau memang ha-" belum selesei aku berbicara Rin sudah sepertinya sesak nafas.

"hah. hah. Len, . sak. Len" jawab Rin dengan terengah-engah. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Ah benar! Panggil sensei.

"ja-ja . panggil, sen hah hah sei. Ambil sajah. Hah hah. minyak penghangat hah.. hah.." minyak penghangat? Dimana? Aku pun celingukan mencarinya. Ah di dalam lemari kaca di ujung ruangan. Aku segera mengambilnya dan memberikannya pada Rin.

"biar kubantu" tawarku sambil benar-benar khawatir.

"ti-tidak pe-perlu" segera Rin menuang di tangannya dan segera mengoleskan dibagian yang menurutnya sakit. Tentu saja aku membalikan badanku, jujur saja walaupun dalam keadaan begini aku sempat blushing. Setelah Rin selesei, aku membaringkan tubuhnya.

"bagaimana sekarang?"

"jauh lebih baik"

"nanti periksa ke Rumah Sakit ya" tanya ku dengan nada yang benar-benar khawatir.

"haha… wajahmu begitu cemas" hah? sempat sempatnya dia tertawa dalam keadaan begini?

"baka! Kau tadi hampir mati, sempat sempatnya kau tertawa"

"baiklah baiklah. Kita buktikan bahwa aku baik baik saja"

_**Received 1 email**_

Dari kak kaito kah? Coba aku lihat. Daaan BINGO!

**To : banana_len**

**From : ba_kaito**

**Subject : re:Rin Jatuh**

**Hah? kau yakin keadaanya baik baik saja? **

"dari siapa Len?" tanya Rin yang tiba-tiba mengambil dengan seenaknya hanphone ku. "dari kak Kaito? Biar aku yang membalas" dasar aku tak dapat menolaknya.

**To : ba_kaito**

**From : banana_len**

**Subject : re:re:Rin Jatuh**

**Iya kakak, aku baik baik saja. Tidak usah berlebihan sampai harus dibawa kerumah sakit. –Rin-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Send…**_

"kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"100% yakin" jawab Rin dengan nada benar-benar tanpa dosa. Semoga ia benar benar baik baik saja.

**Rin POV**

* * *

_**-skip dirumah, sepulang sekolah-**_

"hei hei Rin, kudengar kau pingsan?" tanya Kak Kaito, memang kami tidak pulang bersama-sama tapi aku tak tahu kalau dia pulangnya secepat ini.

"iya tapi tenang saja, aku sudah membaik kok" jawabku, dan tiba tiba ibuku datang dari lantai 2.

"Rin hanya pingsan kan? Tak perlu dibesar besarkan, toh paling Cuma penyakit biasa"haha lihat? Ibu saja berkata begitu, itu artinya aku memang sehat sehat saja.

"baiklah aku kekamar dulu ya" sambil menuju kekamar aku mendapat email masuk.

_**Received 1 email**_

_**To : Princess_Orange**_

_**From : Mikumiku_leek**_

_**Subject : hai**_

_**Hai Rin? Bagaimana keadaan mu? Sudah membaik? Oh ya tadi ada pengumuman, katanya untuk menyambut siswa baru akan diadakan pesta topeng sepertinya seru XD.**_

Pesta topeng? Hm kedengarannnya seru. Tapi kapan?

_**To : Mikumiku_leek**_

_**From : Princess_Orange**_

_**Subject : re:hai**_

_**Aku? Baik baik saja kok, maaf ya tadi pulang nya tidak bisa bersama soalnya Len terlalu buru buru pulang =w=. pesta topeng? Aku akan menantikannya kapan?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Send…**_

Sambil menunggu jawaban Miku aku mengganti pakaian seragamku. Dan tidak begitu lama aku mendapat email masuk pasti Miku.

_**To : Princess_Orange**_

_**From : Mikumiku_leek**_

_**Subject : re:re:hai**_

_**Iya tidak apa-apa, duh enaknya diperhatikan oleh Len =o=. kapannya aku kurang tahu dan katanya harus berpasangan, apakah Len sudah punya pasangan pergi ke pesta itu? Oh ya jangan balas emailku lagi aku sedang sibuk membantu ibuku berkebun =ww= Jaa~**_

Haha apakah aku lupa bilang bahwa sepertinya Miku menyukai kembaran ku yang satu itu? Kalau gadis yang disukai Len sih aku tidak tau, yang jelas dari dulu sampai sekarang dia belum pernah pacaran. atau dia belum pernah bercerita kepada ku? Entahlah.

.

.

.

**TBC~**

Author : uwaaah lebih panjang dari chap 1 :D

Rin : jangan terlalu bangga ini tidak terlalu panjang menurutku.

Author : Rin jahat T_T #pundung

Len : sudah sudah kasihan author dong #puk puk

Author : uwaaaah Len X'D

Author , Rin & Len : mohon review nya ya :D


	3. Chapter 3

****Author : terimakasih sudah mereview ^^ langsung saja.

Disclaimer** : Vocaloid bukan milik saya, saya hanya yang punya cerita ini. (kalau saya yang punya vocaloid nama Rin saya ganti nama author XD #plak)**

**_Hope you like it ;)_**

**Rin POV**

* * *

"Selamat pagi Len."

"Yo! Pagi Len."

"Len kau sudah mengerjakan PR mu yang dari Oliver-sensei?"

"Len kesini sebentar aku ada perlu."

"Len.."

"Len.."

"Len…" ya ampun sudah berapa lama saudaraku bersekolah disini? Baru saja seminggu dia sekolah disini sudah popular seperti ini. Pagi-pagi sudah banyak yang memanggilnya, menyapanya, Len ini Len itu Len Len Leen, huft. Yah bukannya karena aku tak suka, justru aku bangga menjadi kembaran orang popular.

"Rin, mau masuk ke kelas sekarang?" Len memecahkan lamunan ku, walaupun ia jadi popular sekarang sifatnya masih sama saja kepadaku hehe.

"Heem baiklah." Jawabku sambil mengangguk dan mengikuti Len menuju kelas yang akan dimulai 8 menit lagi. Sudah seminggu penyakit ku tidak kambuh walaupun kadang masih pusing sedikit.

"Rin-rinny chuuun." Sapa Miku saat aku baru saja memasuki kelas diikuti Gumi dibelakangnya. Sejak kapan Miku memanggilku berlebihan seperti ini?

"Ah, pagi Miku. Dimana Neru?" menyadari ada yang kurang, ternyata adalah tidak ada nya Neru bersama kami.

"Neru mengirim email kepadaku katanya ia izin ke sekolah karena ia akan mengunjungi makam orang tuanya diluar kota. Karena hari ini tepat hari dimana orang tua Neru meninggal." Ya, kedua orang tua Neru sudah meninggal sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Kalau tidak salah aku, Miku, Gumi dan Neru masih kelas 1 SMP. Orang tua Neru benar benar perhatian kepada anaknya tidak seperti orang tua ku yang kurang perhatian kepadaku. Sebenarnya saat mengetahui orang tua Neru meninggal, Neru benar benar shock, hampir 1 bulan dia mengurung diri dikamar, soal makan dia harus dipaksa oleh kami.

"Oh begitu. Acara tahunan ya. Sebentar lagi sensei masuk, cepatlah duduk."

Krieet...

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." Ucap walikelasku saat memasuki ruangan, padahal jam ini bukan jadwalnya mengajar. Ataukah ada keperluan?

"Selamat pagi sensei." Balas murid-murid dengan kompak.

"Baiklah saya kesini hanya untuk menyampaikan pengumuman. Ingat seminggu yang lalu saya berkata bahwa ada pesta topeng? Pestanya akan diselenggarakan besok sabtu di aula pukul 7 malam. Pesta itu merupakan pesta dansa, jadi lebih baik kalian membawa pasangan masing-masing."

"Benarkah?" "Wah aku belum beli gaun baru." "Siapa yang mau jadi pasangan dansa ku ya?" "Aku akan dandan seperti apa ya?" padahal sensei belum selesai bicara tetapi murid-murid dikelas ku sudah banyak yang berbisik-bisik. Aku melirik kea rah Len yang duduk dibangku pojok depan, dia hanya mendengus. Hm? Mendengus, karena apa?

"Diam dulu anak-anak. Pesta itu.." dan sensei pun melanjutkan pengumumannya. Setelah selesai dilanjutkan pelajaran berikutnya. Walaupun pelajaran sedang berlangsung, sepertinya otak teman-teman ku ini justru melayang pada pesta topeng itu.

Akhirnya sampai juga jam istirahat. Kuhampiri meja Miku yang sedang asik mengobrol tentang pesta dansa. Kenapa orang orang semangat sekali dengan hal ini? "Ah Rin kemarilah." Panggil Gumi, aku langsung cepat-cepat duduk disamping Gumi, didepanku ada Miku. "Sudah ada rencana untuk pesta ini?"

"Rencana apa maksudmu?" aku tak mengerti kalimat Gumi.

"Yaah tentang siapa pasangan dansa mu? Atau seperti apa gaun mu? Atau kau akan berdandan seperti apa? Akan kau apakan rambutmu?" jawab Miku panjang lebar.

"Belum semua, aku tak yakin akan kesana bersama pasangan."

"Tenang Rin, aku juga belum mendapatkannya. Semoga saja nanti malam ada yang-" ucapan Gumi terpotong dengan masuknya seorang lelaki ke kelas ku.

"Permisi, apakah Gumi ada?" itu Gumiya, orang yang disukai Gumi sejak masuk sekolah ini. Gumi hebat dalam seminggu dia sudah dekat dengan Gumiya padahal sebelumnya tak pernah bertemu/mengobrol dan mereka pun berbeda kelas.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan kembali." Ucap Gumi sambil meninggalkan kelas. Dijawab anggukan dariku dan Miku.

"Baiklah Rin, apakah Len sudah memiliki pasangan dansa?" Tanya Miku setengah berbisik.

"Entahlah, sepertinya belum. Kau ingin mengajaknya dansa?"

"Iyap! Tapi aku terlalu malu jika harus menanyakan langsung kepadanya, jadi.."

"Aku bisa memberi mu alamat emailnya."

"Yaaay! Rinny memang baik." Wajah senang benar benar terlihat pada wajah Miku. Aku senang jika dapat membantunya. Kubuka handphoneku dan member alamat email Len kepada Miku. Tak lama setelah itu Gumi kembali duduk disebelahku dengan wajah yang berseri seri.

"Kau tahu? Kau tahu?" Tanya Gumi setengah ingin berteriak.

"Apa?" tanyaku. "Gumiya mengajak ku untuk berdansa denganNYAAAAAA!" dikata kata terakhir dia benar benar teriak, dan cepat cepat aku dan Miku menutup mulutnya. "Ssstt! Jangan teriak-teriak Gumi, orang orang memperhatikan mu sekarang." Gumi hanya bisa menunduk menahan malunya.

"Lalu kau menerimanya?" tanyaku sambil melepas tangan ku dari mulut Gumi.

"Tentu saja. Karena gaunku model lama aku dan Miku akan berencana membeli gaun yang baru, mau ikut?" Tanya Gumi.

"Boleh boleh." Jawabku sambil mengangguk. "seharusnya kau tak usah menawarinya Gumi, kita bisa langsung menyeretnya ikut. Haha." Miku pemaksa sekali. "Kita akan pergi besok sore setelah pulang sekolah." "Baiklah."

_**-skip malam hari saat dirumah-**_

Apakah aku akan mendapat pasangan dansa disana? Sebenarnya aku ingin berdansa tapi kalau tak ada pasangan juga percuma saja.

_**TOK TOK**_

"Masuk saja Len." Dari caranya mengetuk aku tahu kalau itu Len. Len pun memasuki kamarku dan duduk di tepi kasur sebelahku. "Ada apa?" tanyaku langsung. Len tak menjawab hanya memberiku handphonenya yang berwarna kuning kepadaku. Ku ambil handphone nya dan melihat, melihat email dari Miku yang isinya ajakan menjadi pasangan pesta dansanya.

"Kau memberikan emailku padanya?"

"Iya, memang kenapa? Sepertinya dia ingin sekali berdansa kepadamu, jadi aku-"

"Bagaimana kalau aku tak akan datang pada acara itu?" ucap Len dengan nada serius

"HAH! Memangnya kenapa Len? Bukankah kau-"

"Acara itu menyebalkan, penuh dengan pasangan sedangkan aku tak punya pasangan dan terlalu ramai aku tak ingin datang."

"Maka dari itu Miku mengajakmu sebagai pasangannya." Len diam sejenak tanpa membalas kata-kataku.

"Kau ingin kuterima tawaran Miku ini?"

"Tentu, kalau kau terima ini kuyakin Miku akan senang kau juga akan senang, dan akhirnya aku ikut senang." Ucap ku dengan nada bahagia, melihat sahabat dan saudara mu senang pasti kau juga senang kan?

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kau? Sudah dapat pasangan?"

"Belum, karena aku tak sepopuler kau jadinya tak banyak yang mengenalku."

"Pfft, baguslah" Len sialan dia berkata sepert itu sambil menahan tawanya! Ugh menyebalkaan.

"Kau mengejekku!? Akan kubuktikan kalau dalam pesta dansa nanti aku akan dapat pasangan!"

"Kalau kau berdansa dengan lelaki yang aneh-aneh, kujamin aku tidak mau berdansa dengan Miku!"

"Aku tidak berkata sepeti itu." Kali ini aku benar-benar sebal kepada Len, ia menuduhku kalau aku akan berdansa dengan lelaki aneh, padahal belum tentu aku akan mendapat pasangan. Bukannya dijawab Len justru mendengus.

"Kita buat kesepakatan, aku akan berdansa dengan Miku kalau kau tidak berdansa dengan siapapun kecuali dengan lelaki yang sudah ku kenal. Oke deal!" Jawab Len sambil mengelus rambut dikepalaku dan mengambil handphonenya.

"Hei aku tak pernah menyetujui itu! Kau membuat kesepakatan sepihak Len!"

"Yang penting salah satu diantara kita menyetujuinya. Bye bye Rin." Len pun meninggalkan kamarku. Ugh! Len menyebalkaaan.

**Len POV**

* * *

Setelah dari kamar Rin aku menuju kamarku, berbaring ditempat tidur sambil memandangi handphone ku. Jujur saja aku tak ingin ke pesta dansa itu, tapi kalau aku menolak tawaran Miku, pasti Miku akan kecewa dan Rin akan marah kepadaku. Bagaimana pun Miku sahabat Rin sejak SD jadi aku tidak enak hati kalau harus menolaknya. Entah kenapa mungkin karena rasa percaya diriku terlalu besar atau bagaimana, tapi aku merasa kalau Miku menyukaiku sejak SMP lalu.

Disisi lain aku tak ingin pergi kalau harus melihat Rin berdansa dengan orang lain, aku benar benar egois. Aku takut kalau sesudah pesta dansa itu Rin akan memiliki pacar dan pacar itu mengecewakan Rin.

Sudah lah, percuma memikirkan hal hal yang akan datang. Lebih baik aku balas email dari Miku dulu.

To : Mikumiku_leek

From : banana_len

Subject : re:Pesta Dansa

Aku belum memiliki pasangan dansa, sepertinya menjadi pasangan dansa mu menyenangkan. Jadi aku mau jadi pasangan dansa mu.

.

.

.

**TBC~**

Rin : Len bodoh bodoh bodooh!

Len : hei jangan salahkan aku, salahkan Author nya.

Author : tak usah pedulikan mereka, semoga next ch. bisa menceritakan tentang pesta dansanya ya ^^ mohon direview ^^


End file.
